A Secret Affair
by AprilC3604
Summary: The War is over and Dean goes back to see the only woman he ever loved, Amy. What happens when he finds out she is married to an abusive man. Can he save her and show her how it feels to be loved again? Rated M for Abuse,Language and other Adult Conten.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is another new story. Don't hate me: ( Writing a new story helps me with the other ones. I have a new chapter for almost all of them I just don't have enough written yet so I thought I would try something new. **

**Year 2011**

"I cant believe it. Its really over" Sam said and Dean just looked up and for the first time in 2 months the sun was shinning.

"Thank you" Dean whispered as he looked up. He never thought this day would come. He saw Castiel walk over to them and for the first time in years, Dean Winchester smiled.

"I never lost faith in you Dean" Castiel said and place his hand on Deans shoulder.

"So what now? What happens to you Cass?" Dean asked and the angel looked up.

"I go back home"

"Back home as in Heaven"

"Yes Dean. That is where I belong. I belong with my brothers just as you belong with yours" Dean was sad that he was losing a friend but he knew Cass did no long belong on Earth.

"Take care of yourself Cass"

"You too Dean and I will be watching so stay out of trouble"

"You too and try to do a little angel seeding this time up there" Dean said with a smile.

"Goodbye Dean and Sam try not to start another apocalypse"

"Your never going to let me live that one down are you Cass" Cass just smiled and he was gone.

"So Dean what now?" Sam asked and Dean looked at his brother. He wasn't sure if he would regret saying this or not but he need to let Sam go and live his life.

"I think you should go back to school"

"What? No. I am not leaving you Dean."

"Yes you are. You deserve to be happy Sam and finish school. Its what you have always wanted. I know it and you know it." Sam wanted more than anything to finish what he had started but leaving Dean scared him. He didn't want to lose his brother.

"Dean I cant just walk away. This is our life and I cant change that"

"I say lets let someone else take over for now. I think we've done our part don't you?" Sam looked down and then back at Dean.

"What are you going to do?"

"I can only think of one thing I want more than anything believe it or not" Sam knew the look in his brothers eye. Dean only had that look when he thought about one person, Amy Carter.

"Dean do you think she is still around? Its been almost 6 years"

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't but I have to see her again before I can let her go Sam" Dean said and Sam knew Dean need to do this.

"Ok. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No I will be ok. Go live your life Sam and try not to have to much fun" Dean hugged Sam just as a taxi pulled up.

"Something tells me you planned this Dean?"

"What can I say, I had a good feeling. Now you better go your plain leaves in an hour" Sam looked at Dean one last time before getting into the cab and they drove off. Dean watched his brother go again but her knew this time would be different. Nothing could ever tear them apart again.

* * *

Dean was driving the small town in Kansas and pulled up to a small house. He hoped she still lived there. Dean got out of the car and walked up to the door. He waited for a few minutes and they she came to the door and she was just as beautiful as ever.

"Dean?" she said and looked at him. He was older but still just as handsome as he ever was. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by."

"I haven't seen you in almost 6 years Dean"

"I have had a lot going on"

"So I've heard" she said. She was the one person who he told the truth to and never regretted it. "Would you like to come it?" she asked

"I would love too" he said and walked into the house"

"Looks the same in here"

"Just how mom and dad left it. I haven't had the heart to change it"

"Its perfect" he said and she smiled at him and after all this time she still took his breath away. "Have a seat and I will go get you a beer" she said and walked into the kitchen. She looked at the clock and knew she only had a little over an hour until he would be home. She could let him see Dean. Amy walked back into the living room and handed Dean the beer.

"Thanks. So what have you been up to Amy?"

"Not much. Still world at the Law office"

"You don't sound to excited about it?"

"Its ok I guess. Where's Sam?"

"He went back to school"

"that's great. Good for him"

"Yeah" Dean said and looked away.

"Dean are you ok? I mean you look a little tired to be honest"

"I'm ok now. Its just been a long few years that's all" he said and he looked down and noticed the bruise on her wrist. "What happened?" he said and she pulled down her sleeves.

"Nothing. So Dean I know you didn't come here for small talk so why are you here?"

"I just…..I just wanted to see you Amy. Is that bad?"

"No" she said and the more she sat there the more she knew she still loved him. She wanted nothing more than for him to take her away from her horrible life and them to live happily ever after. She knew it would never happen.

"So I have to ask, who the guy in the picture?" Dean asked and Amy just looked at him and her heart broke. She didn't want to tell him. She knew he would leave and never come back but she had to be honest.

"He's my husband" she said and Deans heart sank.

"You're married?"

"Yeah, almost 2 years now" She said and looked away from him trying to hide the tears.

"Amy what's wrong. You don't seem happy"

"Its nothing Dean but you should go" she said and Dean knew her all to well. He knew everything about her and he knew something was wrong.

"Amy please talk to me" he said just as the door opened and Dean looked up and saw a man standing in the doorway.

"Hi honey, I didn't know we were having company this evening" he said and walked over and kissed Amy on the forehead and she closed her eyes. Dean wasn't buying what ever this guy was selling. "Kevin this is an old friend of mine, Dean Winchester" she said and stood up and so did Dean.

"So you are the famous Dean. Amy has told me so much about you."

"Wish I could say the same" Dean said and as much as he didn't want to he shook the mans hand.

"Listen Amy it was good to see you but I better be heading out"

"Ok well maybe I will see you again before you leave town"

"Maybe" he said and walked out the door. Amy was screaming for him in her head to come back and take her with him but she knew she was stuck in this marriage. Kevin would never let her go and she knew that.

"So how was your day?" she asked him as he turned around and slapped her across the face as hard as he could.

"So this is what you do while I gone to work…huh…..acting like a little tramp? But that's all you are right?"

"Kevin its not like that ok. I didn't know he was coming by. He's just a friend" she said and he hit her again with his fist this time and she fell to the ground.

"Do you lie to me. I know all about you two. I better not ever catch you with him again. DO you understand me?" he said and got down and grabbed her face. "Look at me when Im talkin gto you!"

"Yes" she whispered out

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir" she said and he stood back up.

"Go clean yourself up. You look like shit" he said and walked off as she wiped the blood from her lip. She prayed that Dean would come back and save her. She has been praying for that for years but now she finally had a little hope again.

****So there is chapter one. I was watching a movie while I was taking a break from writing and the movie it was something like this. I know daytime is awful. Please let me know what you think. Pretty please!!! Ok so enough begging and I will update my other stories tomorrow. Don't worry Im not abandoning them : ) Take Care you guy!****


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you guys who reviewed the first chapter and added it to favorites. I was a little surprised. I hope you like the update!**

The next morning after sleeping in his car, Dean was driving down the road and he knew he could leave just yet. Something was going on with Amy and he didn't trust her husband. He hated the thought of her being married to someone else. She was supposed to be his and only his. That's they was it was supposed to have been.

As he drove, something caught his eye.

"I don't believe it" he said and pulled into a small garage. He got out of the car and walked in. "They haven't ran you out of town yet?" Dean said and an older man turned around.

"Well I be damned…. If it isn't Dean Winchester" he said and went over and shook his hand. "How you doing boy?"

"Good." he said. James Carter was Amy's uncle and he and John were in the Marines together. Dean had spend a lot of time working in this garage when he was a little kid. This is where he first met Amy. She was 13 and he was 16.

"What brings you here Dean?"

"I don't know, just passing though, maybe"

"I see. Looking to finally put roots down somewhere?"

"I was thinking about it"

"Well, my mechanic just quiet and I could really use someone" he said and Dean smiled.

"Are you offering me a job?"

"Its yours if you want it."

"Well, when do I start.?" he said and shook his hand again.

"Tomorrow, bright and early." James said

"I will be here"

"Uncle James? Are you here?" Dean knew that voice and turned around and saw Amy walk in and her lip looked like it had been busted open. "Dean you are still here?" she said and walked over to them with a smile on her face. Deep down she was hoping Dean would stick around for a little while.

"Yeah, it looks like I maybe staying around longer. Your uncle here just gave me a job."

"That's great Dean." she said and Dean noticed James looking at her with concern.

"Amy what happened to your lip?" he asked and she looked between him and Dean.

"I mopped the floor last night and stupid me forgot so when I phone rand I took off running and slipped."

"You seem to slip a lot Amy." he said and she glared at him.

"What can I say, I can be so clumsy some times. So I was wondering if I could get a oil change today?"

"Sure sweetie" he said and she handed him the keys. Amy turned to Dean and crossed her arms.

"Where are you staying?"

"I am not sure yet"

"I know a place." she said and smiled.

"I don't really have a lot of money right now."

"You mean to tell me you are not caring around fake credit card" she said and smiled at him.

"Hey I'm trying to do better."

"Ok well I know a place and the owner is really nice. I think you will like her."

"Sounds good. Do you want to show me where it is?" Amy thought for a moment. Kevin would have a fit if he caught her with Dean but he was out of town for the day so it should be ok.

"Sure" she said and they walked over to his car. "Still driving the same car I see"

"She still my baby" he said and they got in the car. "Where are we headed?"

"Go about three miles and take a left." Amy said and Dean headed down the road. She keep her eyes forward and never said a word. Dean was surprised because she was always so talkative and full of life. Dean turned left and saw the sign _Carter Inn_.

"Pull in here" she said and Dean pulled into the small motel. It was a little nicer than he had been use to in the past years. They got out and walked into the office.

"Aunt Betty?" Amy called and a lady came around to the front.

"What brings you here Amy?" she asked and then she saw Dean. "Look what the cat dragged in." Betty said and went around the counter and hugged him. "It is so good to see you Dean. Its been far to long."

"I know and it is so good to see you Betty." Dean said and smiled at Amy.

"So are you planning staying with us for awhile?"

"He is and Uncles James just gave him a job so he need a place to stay for now." Amy answered.

"That's great Dean. You can stay here."

"thank but I really don't have any money at the moment."

"No need to worry. James does payroll at them end of the month. You can pay them. No come on and I will get you a room." Dean smiled back at Amy. He was glad to be staying and everyone was so nice. He was beginning to think being normal wasn't so bad. "Here you go, room 20" Betty said and handed him the key. Amy walked with Dean down to his room and helped him get settled.

"Is there anything else you need Dean?"

"I think I'm good. I have been here one day and already have a job and a place to stay. Your Aunt and uncle are really great."

"I like them ok" Amy said and smiled. "I better get going." she said and turned to walk toward the door but stopped and turned back to Dean. "I am glad you are staying Dean."

"Why is that Amy?"

"I just am. I missed you Dean." she said and walked out the door. Dean wanted her to stay with him and never leave but he couldn't interfere with her life unless she wanted him to. He had to wait for her to come to him.

* * *

Dean was getting settled in for the night when there was a knock on his door. He wanted so bad to open it and see Amy but he didn't.

"Betty, what can I do for you?"

"I was getting ready to head home and just wanted to make sure you were comfortable"

"I'm perfect thank you"

"Dean can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure" Dean said and moved aside to let her inside.

"I know why you are here Dean. Its Amy isn't it?"

"I don't….I don't know what you are talking about"

"I think you do Dean. You are still in love with her and I can see it in your eyes when you look at her. They same way she still looks at you"

"Is this the part where you tell me to move on because she's married?" Betty just smiled and sat down.

"No Dean its not becaue she doent love him. She loves you Dean and You broke her heart when you left and never came back Dean. She waited for you. We all told her that you was not going to come back but she would here of it. After two years she gave up and that's when she met Kevin Baker" Dean rolled his eyes and sat down next to the old woman.

"He seems nice."

"You cant lie to me Dean. You know something is off about that boy."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know. Amy didn't slip and fall or whatever her story is this week."

"Why doesn't anyone do anything about it?"

"We have tried talking to her but shes in denial about it all. Kevin has her scared and so twisted"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since her mother died so about a year and a half? Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had his suspicions but hearing that he was right made him furious. Someone had to save her and it was going to be him. "Well I wont keep you Dean. You need to get you sleep before you start work tomorrow."

"Thanks Betty" Dean hugged her and she walked out the door. Dean couldn't get Amy out of his head. He was wondering what she was doing at this very moment.

* * *

Amy was cleaning up when Kevin finally got home. She looked at the clock and it was close to ten.

"You are home late" she said and finished loading the dish washer. When she turned around she saw Kevin walking over to her. She knew he had been out drinking again.

"Is there anything you want to tell me Amy?" he asked and leaned against the wall.

"I don't think so. I got the oil changed like you asked."

"What else?" Amy looked at him and deep down she knew where this was going.

"What are you talking about Kevin?" she said and walked over to her and pinned her to the counter. "Stop Kevin, you are hurting me"

"You were with him weren't you?"

"Who are you talking about?" she said trying to free her hands.

"Dean! I was in the bar and over heard someone say that he was staying here and your uncle gave him a job. Do you want to tell me that you had nothing to do with that?"

"I didn't I swear. I saw him today but It was only for a few minutes" she said and he looked at her and grabbed her face.

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No I didn't. I wouldn't do that to you Kevin"

"You belong to me and only me. I better not ever catch you with him again or you will regret it. You're mine Amy"

"I know that Kevin….Please don't do this" she said with tears in her eyes. She knew what happened every time he wanted to claim her as his own. Kevin pulled away from her and grabbed her arms and pulled her to the bedroom. He shoved her hard on the bed and she didn't move. She coved her eyes and could hear his clothed fall to the floor. Dean went trough her mind at that moment and she just kept trying to picture him and her together. That was the happiest she had ever been in her life. She needed him more than she had ever needed anyone. She never loved Kevin.

"Open your Damn eyes Amy. Say it!"

"I ….I love you" she said and saying that to him was a lie and she knew that but not saying it have made tonight so much worse.

****Will Amy stay away from Dean or not?? Please review and let me know what you think. I didn't go into much detail at the end because I wasn't sure if I should. This is a little different for me so please review and let me know what you think. And before anyone says anything, my spell check is messed up and I am writing this on a note pad so no need to state the obvious. Sorry about that. Anyway I will try and get it fixed soon just bare with me please. Again please review!! Also I am working on a few stories now and not sure which one to update so I am leaving it up to you guys. I will be putting this on all my other stories as I update them. When ever a chapter gets 5 review, I will update the next day unless it is the weekend then it will be Monday. Less than that may be a few days. Thanks you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I know I said you had to wait until Monday but I just decided to do this today. Its not very long but I think it will get you through!**

It was almost six on Monday Morning and Dean was heading out the door for his first day at a real job. He was just glad it was something he was good at doing. This would be his first job even and he was looking forward to it. as he drove the short distance to the garage, he couldn't help but think about Amy. She told him she wanted him to stay and that made him happy. Dean knew there had to be a good reason by the look she had in her eye. He still loved her and he had a good feeling she still loved him.

Dean parked outside the garage and walked in and James us already working hard.

"Morning Dean, how was you first night?" James said wiping the grease from his hands.

"Good. Best sleep I have had in a long time."

"Alright well I hope you are ready to get to work."

"Yes sir just point me in the right direction."

"Alright well that Chevy over there needs a tune up and the ford needs an oil change. You can start there"

"Sound great" Dean said and pulled the first car into the garage. He may like this after all.

* * *

Amy stepped out of the shower and winced as she got dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror she had bruises on her side and she still have a fat lip from a few days before. She looked at the clock and she had to leave in soon to get to work and so did Kevin but he was still asleep. She wanted to just leave him but she knew better. She knew what he would do to her.

"Hey Kevin you need to get up." she said and tapped his shoulder and he rached up and pulled her on the bed with him. "Kevin cut it out you have to get up."

"What time is it?" he asked kissing her neck and she turned her head. She hated him even touching her anymore.

"A little after seven" she said and he pushed her off the bed.

"And your just now getting me up?!" He yelled and jumped out of bed. "Damn it Amy! I have to be at work in 45 minute!"

"So it only takes you 30 to get there."

"That's not the point!" He yelled and she knew she didn't have time for this so she just waked out of the room and into the kitchen. She gabbed her purse and keys and just wanted to leave before they ended up fighting about something else she had done wrong.

"Where the fuck are you going in such a hurry? Dont you walk away from me." Kevin said and walked into the kitchen.

"I have to get to work Kevin."

"So your job is more important than mine?"

"I didn't say that!" She snapped out and she couldn't believe she just did that. She knew by the look on her husbands face he was expecting it either.

"If I were you I would remember who you are talking too. I am your damn husband!"

"And I am your wife!" she said and she didn't want this to get worse. "I'm sorry I just really have to go" Amy turned from him and was about to walk out of the kitchen when he jerked her back.

"We aren't done here yet!"

"Kevin let me go please. We can talk about this later." Amy said. She just didn't want to get him upset right now.

"I don't think so. If I'm going to be late for work then so are you. Now make me something to eat"

"We don't have anything. I haven't went shopping. There is some cereal in cabinet" she said and tried to pull away but his grip tightened around her wrist.

"What the hell do you do all weekend?!"

"I just have other stuff I had to do. I get paid today and I'm going shopping after work."

"You better or you will regret it. Like you said, you are my wife and I expect certain things from you."

"I know that" she said and he shoved her away hard and she hit the wall. She waited for him to leave the room before she grabbed her purse and ran out the door. She knew for the next eight hours she would be safe.

* * *

It was getting close to ten and Dean had finished both cars and things were slowing down.

"Hey Dean come here for a second." James called to him and he went over. "I need you to take this to get notarized"

"Get it what?"

"Just take this over to Mr. Taylor's off and Amy will know what to do." James said and handed him the paper and smiled as he walked away. Dean had a feeling this was a set up but he wasn't going to miss a chance to see Amy. "Oh and Dean get something for luch while you're out" now Dean really knew this was a set up.

Dean hoped in his car and drove over to Mr. Taylor's law office

* * *

Amy was sitting at her desk when her friend and co-worker Ashley walked over to her.

"Did you have a good weekend?"

"Not to bad Ashley how about you?"

"Better than yours I can see."

"Don't start Ashley, please"

"So what did you do this time Amy, not have the masters shirt ironed or was supper done two minutes too late"

"Stop it"

"Amy you cant live like this anymore. I am only saying this because I am worried about you."

"Ashley I told you that stuff in confidence. No one else knows and I plan to keep it that way."

"Fine but we are the ones that are going to have to burry you one day Amy."

"He not going to kill me. Just please drop it."

"Fine but when……oh my God" Ashley said and Amy never looked up.

"What now Ashley?" she asked and finally looked up and saw Dean walking over to her and her heart about jumped out of her chest.

"Hey Amy" Dean said and she smiled at him.

"Hey Dean what are you doing here?"

"Wait you two know each other?" Ashley asked and looked between them but their eyes never left each others.

"Yeah we are…..old friends" Dean said and Ashley could tell by the look on Amy's face they were more than old friends.

"Your uncle wanted me to bring this over. He said you would know what to do with it." Amy took the paper and looked over it and got up.

"Aright well just give me a minute. I will be right back." Amy walked to the back room and Ashley followed her.

"Ok Girl who the hell is that and where have you been hiding him?"

"His name is Dean and he is an old friend."

"Who do you think you're talking to, Kevin?"

"Ok maybe we were a little more but that was a long time ago"

"Why would you let something as beautiful as that go?"

"I didn't, he let me go" Amy said and walked back out. "Here you go Dean."

"Thanks. So…..busy day?"

"No that bad"

"Do you get to take lunch anytime soon?" Dean asked and Amy wasn't sure what to say.

"Well I have a lot to do right now ….."

"No she doesn't. She can take lunch right now. There's a small dinner down stairs you can go to" Ashley said and she smiled at Amy.

"Great well then do you want to go with me?" Dean asked

"Let me just grab my purse. Ashley do you mind coming with me for a second?" she said and they walked to the break room.

"What the hell was that?" Amy asked Ashley.

"What? A gorgeous man just asked you out"

"I am married Ashley."

"To a piece of shit. That guy could break Kevin in half and you know that"

"I do know that but he doesn't know about what goes on with Kevin and me and I want it to stay that way"

"Look all you are doing is going to lunch with an old friend. What's wrong with that?" Amy could find a hundred things wrong with that but none of them mattered. She wanted to go with Dean.

"If Kevin call just tell him I am in with Mr. Taylor in a meeting or something"

"I have got it covered. Go have fun" she said and Amy walked out and saw Dean leaning on her desk.

"Are you ready?" Dean asked

"As I will ever be I guess"

"You two crazy kids have a good time." Ashley said and Amy turned to her. "Cool it" she whispered and they headed out. She felt like she was 16 again going on her first date. This was going to be a good day.

****Not my favorite chapter but it get better. Next one is them at lunch and who know what can come up. Reviews are loved: )****


	4. Chapter 4

Dean and Amy took the elevator back down to the first floor and walked into the small diner. It wasn't very big inside. It was owned by an elderly couple who had been in business for almost 40 years.

"Hey Mrs. Andrews" Amy said and walked up to the counter.

"Hey Amy. What can I get you today?" She asked and looked at Amy's left and saw Dean. "Well I don't believe it, Dean Winchester. I never thought we would see you again." She said and came around the counter and Dean leaned over and hugged the small lady.

"I just had to come by and get one of your famous burgers."

"Well you two get whatever you want its on the house."

"Oh no we couldn't do that." Amy said

"You can and you will. You two go have a seat and I will bring it out shortly." Mrs. Andrews said and Dean and Amy went and sat in a small booth in the back.

"I didn't know this was still here."

"Yeah it just looks different now with the new building added to it."

"When did they do all of this?"

"About three years ago." Amy said and Mrs. Andrews brought over their food.

"You two enjoy and don't make me have to separate you two again." she said and winked at Amy. Dean looked over at Amy and she was blushing as Mrs. Andrews walked off.

"I remember that day." Dean said and Amy's face got even more red.

"Me too and I think You started it."

"I believe it was you in my lap Amy."

"Ok so new subject please." Amy said and Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright well tell me what you have been up too these past few year. How did you end of with prince charming?"

"He works for a constructions company over in Lawrence and they were hired them to build this building."

"Let me guess, love at first sight?"

"No. It was all just kind of sudden. Can we talk about something else."

"Ok I just thought you would want to tell me how happy you are now."

"Well I don't so let's just drop it!" Amy said and she didn't mean to snap at him that way. " Dean I am so sorry I didn't mean to snap."

"Its ok. You use to snap at me all the time" Dean said and Amy still felt bad. Kevin would have beat her senseless for talking like that.

"I just really sorry"

"Don't apologize Amy. Is everything ok with you?"

"I'm fine Dean"

"You know if you ever need to talk about anything I am right here. I'm not going anywhere"

"That's what you said last time." once again Dean felt his heart break. He didn't leave her because he wanted to but sometime he wish he would have just stay instead of going after his dad. Maybe he would be the one she came home to every night.

"Amy I never wanted to leave you. You know that right?"

"I know that Dean and I am not mad at you. I forgave you a long time ago"

"Good to know." Dean said and watched he eat her fries. It was as if she hadn't eaten in days. "Nice to see you still have the same appetite."

"Sorry it just so good." Amy said and looked over at the clock. "I better be getting back"

"Yeah me too" Dean said and they got up. Amy took a pen and piece of paper out of her purse and wrote something down and handed it to dean. "What this?"

"Its my cell phone number just in case you ever want to talk and or anything just not after seven"

"Why not after seven?"

"Just because. It was good to see you again Dean" Amy leaned in and gave me a hug and not even thinking about it she just laid her head on his chest on squeezed him tight.

"Are you ok Amy?" Dean asked and she pulled back.

"I'm sorry Dean I didn't......I have to go" she said and walked off. Dean watched her go as Mrs. Andrews walked over.

"She still loves you Dean."

"Excuse me?"

"I think you heard me Dean and we all know that you are only back here now for one reason and she just walked out that door."

"So lets say I did come back for her, that doesn't change the fact that she is married now to someone else."

"That was a mistake and we all know it Dean. The only reason she married that guy was to please her mother."

"What do you mean?"

"Her mother wanted her to settle down before she passed and when Kevin proposed, Amy said yes to make her mother happy"

"Why didn't anyone stop her?"

"We tried to Dean. We all knew what was really going on in that relationship but she claimed to love him so we had to let her go"

"And now she is stuck with him?"

"Yes but you can change that Dean."

"How? I cant just go up to and say I love you Amy, your husband is an ass so why not marry me"

"Why cant you? the Dean Winchester we all know wouldn't let anything get in his way." she said and walked off. It was becoming more clear to Dean that everyone hated Amy being with Kevin and wanted her to leave him but Dean knew if Amy was miserable, she would never tell anyone. She was never one to complain.

When Dean got back in his car, he opened the piece of paper and put the number in his phone. Before he drove off he was thinking about what Mrs. Andrews said and decided to just go for and see what happened. He had to start somewhere.

_**I had a great time at lunch with you. I told you I would come back for you Amy and I will never leave again without you. I still love you Amy**_

Dean closed his phone and it wasn't long before he got a reply. He wasn't sure if he wanted to read it or not but he opened his phone and smiled.

_**Six year is a long time Dean but no matter what I never gave up on us. I loved you then with all my heart and I still do, never forget that no matter what happens**_

Amy closed her phone and smiled before deleting the messages. She had forgotten what is what liked to be loved by someone. She wanted so much to be with Dean again but she knew it would never happen but it never wrong to dream.

* * *

****So I decided to go ahead and update tonight. Thank you guys for reviewing and please review this chapter also. I will update faster. 6 reviews will be Monday and less than that will be Tuesday. I am working on a few storied and it help me figure out which one has the most people wanted an update. Thank you so much for reading. Still writing on note bad so sorry for any mistakes. I am working on it: )****


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reviewing!! **

Dean and James were finishing up the last little bit of work before closing down for the day. Dean looked over at the clock and it was almost six and he knew that Amy was also about to get off work and head home to Kevin. The very thought of that made him cringe. He hated the very thought of anyone else touching her, especially him.

"What the hell does he want?" James asked and Dean turned around and saw Kevin pull up into the parking lot. "Ok Dean whatever you do, don't say anything to him about Amy."

"What do you mean?"

"Just trust me on this." James said and Kevin walked in and over to the two men. "What can I do for you Kevin?" James asked him and you wouldn't never know by looking at Kevin that he was nothing but a lying, cheating abusive asshole.

"Just came by to see what you and the old lady had going ton tonight." Kevin said and looked over at Dean. "Its Dean right?"

"Yeah and its Kevin....right?" Dean said

"Yeah its good to see you again man."

"Why do you want to know what we have going on?" James asked and Kevin turned his attention back to him.

"Well I am having a little party tonight and I want you guys to come and you to Dean."

"What for may I asked?" James said

"The company just got a big job in Lawrence. We are building the new hospital."

"Wow Kevin that sounds great."

"Yeah. Looks like I may be making close to 10 grand so a few guys I work with are coming down so I thought I would invite a few people from around here."

"Are you sure Amy don't mind?" James asked

"No she won't mind. I call her right now." Kevin said and picked up his phone. Dean looked over at James and wondered how this was going to go over. Dean knew he was going. He wasn't missing a chance to see her even if it was a party for Kevin.

"Hey babe it me. Look we have having company tonight"

_"Who"_

"I invited some people from work and from around here so make you get plenty of food.

_"Kevin I just left the store._

"Well go back, its not going to kill you."

_"When is everyone getting to the house?"_

"Around seven."

_"Kevin that's in 45 minutes. I just got off work and Im tired. "_Amy said and Kevin looked at James and Dean and walked off.

"You listen to me. I don't give a fuck what you have to do just get your shit together and get it don't. I am on my way home and just better hurry up and get there." Kevin said and hung up the phone. It was all Dean could do not to beat his ass right there but he didn't want to make anything worse on Amy. Kevin walked over them as if nothing was wrong. "You guys coming? We will have beer"

"I call Betty. Do we need to bring anything?"

"No Amy has got it covered. So Dean you in?"

"I wouldn't miss it"

"Great. I will see you guys later." Dean looked over at James who just looked back at Dean before walking off. At least they knew as long as they were there, Amy would be safe.

* * *

Amy finished cleaning up and laid out hamburger and hotdogs out for Kevin to grill. She heard the door slam and knew he was home. Most of the time she wasn't sure what kind of mood he was in but most days it was bad.

"Did you get everything?" He asked walking into the kitchen with her. He kissed her on the cheek and stood beside her.

"You seem to be in a good mood. Its not like you to have a party on a weekday."

"I got some good new today."

"What is it?"

"You know that hospital job the company has been trying to get?"

"Yeah"

"We got it."

"Kevin that's great." she said and hugged him. She really didn't care but she just wanted to keep him happy for the rest of the night.

"So how much food did you get?"

"Enough to feed around 15 people. Is that enough?"

"If not you will just go back now wont you." Kevin said and Amy rolled her eyes and turned back around. Nothing was ever good enough.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Nothing"

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Kevin said and got closer to her.

"No" Amy said and he jerked her toward him before slapping her across the face.

"You just cant resist pissing me off can you?" he said and snacked her again. She had tears in her eyes and he pushed her back toward the counted. "Hurry up and get this shit finished. I am going to get a shower." He said and walked out. Amy looked over and saw her refection in the window. How was she supposed to explain why her face is so read. She just hoped it would go away before anyone got there but it was too late. Amy heard the door bell and went to answer it and it was Dean.

"Dean what are you doing here?" Amy asked in shock.

"I was invited by your lovely husband" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"You kidding right?"

"About the lovely part but he did invite me." Dean said and Amy turned around and Dean caught a glimpse of her face. "Amy what the hell happened?" Dean said and reached for her but she pulled back.

"Its nothing Dean don't worry about. Come in." Amy said and opened the door. She headed back into the kitchen and Dean followed.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No I got it but thank you. Can I get you a beer or something?"

"Sure" Dean said and Amy grabbed one and handed it to him. "So where's the man of the hour?"

"He's in the shower." she said and Dean put his beer on the counter and walked over to her. She backed up a little and ran into the counter. "Dean what are you doing?" she asked as he touched her face softy and she closed her eyes. "Dean don't do this?"

"Why do you let him do this to you?"

"Its nothing Dean. You are jumping to conclusions"

"Am I Amy or are you just in denial about everything?"

"Dean I don't want to talk about it right now." Amy said and moved away just as Kevin walked in the kitchen.

"Dean so glad you came."

"Hey I love a good party man."

"My kind of guy." Kevin said and walked over and kissed Amy on the cheek. "Do you need me to do anything bade?" he asked and Dean knew he was full of shit.

"No I got it. Why don't you two just go out back and wait on everyone" Kevin pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. She new he was just doing this to mark is territory in front of Dean. Kevin let her go and grabbed the beer and they headed outside. Amy didn't want Dean to see that because she didn't want him to think it meant anything to her. The only person Amy wanted to kiss was Dean.

As people started to arrive, Amy just sat there with her aunt as Kevin acted like husband of the year. Everybody from their town knew better but they all just came for Amy. Dean was talking to James and some other local and she couldn't help but watch him. He was just a perfect as he was six years ago. She never knew how much she still loved him. Amy knew that Dean would never hurt her the way Kevin does.

"Everything ok with you tonight Amy?" Betty asked.

"I am fine. Why do you asked?" Amy said and her eyes never left Dean.

"I don't know, maybe because with Dean being back I just thought you might be having a hard time that's all."

"Why would I have a hard time with that?"

"Maybe because you still love in and know you realize what a huge mistake you made when you married Kevin."

"Aunt Betty please don't. Kevin not…..I mean hes….."

"Cant find one good thing about him can you?" Amy just looked at her and walked into the house. She was unaware Dean had been watching her just as much as she was watching him. Dean looked over at Kevin who was about six beers in and talking with is co workers. Dean excused himself and walked in to the house. He did see Amy so he walked through the house back to her old bedroom. He looked in and saw her sitting on her bed crying.

"Amy are you ok?" Dean asked and walked in the room. Amy looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Dean you shouldn't be in here"

"Why not?

"Because I don't think Kevin will like us being alone in a bedroom"

"I think I will take my chances" he said and sat sown beside her on the bed. "Brings back memories doesn't it?"

"Yeah. I miss those day."

"What days are those?"

"When I was with you." Amy said and turned to him. Dean raised his hand and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Do you know how beautiful you are Amy."

"I think you said that last time we were in here together."

"I meant it then and I mean it now" Dean said and leaned in to kissed her but right before their lips touch they heard someone come into the house and they jumped up and she ran out of the room. Amy saw Kevin walk around the corner.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I was showing Dean the house"

"Oh ok. I was just worried her said and kissed her as Dean walked in. "Hey Dean can you excuse us for a moment. I just need a moment alone with my wife. If you get my drift." Kevin said and winked at Dean. Dean just looked at him and walked back outside. Amy didn't want him to go but she knew that he had too.

"I am going back to Lawrence tonight with the guys."

"Why?"

"Big party over there"

"But Kevin what am I suppose to tell everyone."

"I don't give a damn what you tell them. I'll be home tomorrow" he said and walked out of the door. Amy was somewhat relieved he wasn't going to be there tonight. Maybe she would get on eight of peace.

After everyone had gone home, Amy cleaned up and took a long shower. She was thing about all the memories she had with Dean in this house. She smiled to herself and turned off the water. She belonged with Dean. She knew that and knew what she wanted to do.

* * *

It was almost Midnight and Dean heard a knock at the door and rolled over in the bed. He didn't know who could be there this late. He slipped on some jeans and went to the door and opened it.

"Amy?"

"Hey Dean"

"What are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. I'm not sure why I'm here really. Maybe I should just go" she said and dean grabbed her arm.

"No. Please don't go. Just come in." he said and Amy smiled at him and walked in the room. She was right where she wanted to be for the first time in six years.

****What will happen??? Dean and Amy alone…..Will they talk about Kevin or put him aside for the night??? Let me know what you thought about the chapter. More than Six reviews I will update today, six tomorrow and less will be Wednesday. Thank you guys for reading.****


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I got seven reviews…..thanks you guys so here is the next chapter!**

Amy walked in and still wasn't really sure if she should be there or not. She wanted to be there but she knew it was somewhat wrong. She turned around and looked at Dean as he closed the door and turned around. She couldn't help but admire how well built he still was after all this time.

"So you want to tell me what you are doing here at midnight?" Dean asked and sat down on the bed . Amy leaned against the dresser and looked at the floor before meeting his eyes.

"I don't know. I couldn't sleep so…"

"So you just thought you would come for a visit. Not that I mind but wont you get in trouble?"

"Kevin is in Lawrence tonight."

"That's to bad."

"Were you always this sarcastic?"

"Yes but you over looked it" he said and smiled at her. She was nervous and wasn't really sure why. This was Dean, her Dean. She has known him since she was 13. He knew everything about her or at least he did before he left. "Is there anything you want to talk about Amy?"

"Not really"

"So did you just come by to stand there."

"Dean you know why I'm here."

"Do I? Because last I saw you and the husband were about to have some alone time. If you get my drift." he said and got up and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Nothing happened Dean. He told me he was leavening and then he left but why am I explaining this to you. He's my husband."

"You're right you don't have to explain anything to me. It is what it is so he is your husband and I'm not."

"Don't be like that Dean?"

"Like what Amy? You tell me you still love me and I go to your house and have to stand there and watch you make out with that guys when…"

"What what Dean?"

"When it should be me you are kissing like that." Dean said and looked at her. She didn't really know what to say to him. She wanted it to be him she was kissing and most of the time she was picturing Dean while kissing Kevin. Its what got her through it most days.

"It should be you Dean and I know that ok but you left remember" Amy said and started to cry.

"Amy I…"

"No Dean I don't want to here you're sorry or any other excuse. I know you had a phone and you should have call me. I waited for you and you never call or came back. I understood you had a job to do and I accepted that but that doesn't change the fact that we are where we are because you left." Amy said and turned around. Dean sat down the beer bottle and walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"I am sorry Amy. I never meant to hurt you but I had to keep you safe."

"I was always safe with you Dean" she said and turned to face him. "I loved you so much then and none of that mattered to you."

"What about now?"

"What? Dean I told you how I fell."

"Tell me again. I want to here you say it." Dean said and looked into her eyes that were filled with tear.

"I Love you Dean and that hurts because I cant be with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I cant just leave Kevin right now. There is no telling what he would do"

"What do you mean?"

"Just forget it Dean"

"No you brought this up and now we are going to talk about it. I want you to admit it Amy."

"I came here to talk about us not Kevin or my relationship with him. Its complicate and that's al you need to know right now"

"Complicated as in what Amy? That he beats you and you are scared to death of him?!"

"Dean just stop it please. I have to live that nightmare not you so the last thing I want to do right now is talk about."

"Alright then fine then so what about us? You wanted to talk about us so talk."

"Are you going to leave again but if you are tell me know Dean. I cant sit here and watch you walk out of my life again."

"I told you I am not going anywhere Amy and I meant that. Not unless you want me to go and then I will."

"You know I don't want you to go Dean."

"Look Amy I am not going to tell you what to do but I am here and I want to be with you and if that mean I have to wait for you then I will. I will do whatever I have to do to be with you. I love you" Dean said and pulled her close to him. Amy looked up and there eyes met,

"What do we do now?" She asked him.

"Well, the Amy I knew always found a way to get what she want."

"That was a long time ago"

"If we can get around your parents then I think we can get around Kevin"

"You're willing to do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you and I know what going on with you and him and if he ever lays a hand on you again I will personally send him to an early grave"

"I can handle it Dean but thank you." she said and looked at him. Her mind was telling her to say _yes he beats and please just go kill him like I know you can _but she knew that wrong was wrong. She couldn't let Dean kill Kevin.

"I love you Dean"

"I love you too" Dean said and leaned down slowly and kissed her softly at first. He didn't want to rush anything. He parted her lips with his tongue and she gladly let him in. It was just as she remembered, perfect. Dean lifted her up and carried her over to the bed and laid her down.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Amy asked him. "I mean you don't think we're rushing into this do you?"

"Only thing I want right now is to be here with you, nothing more" he said and kissed her once more. The spent the rest of the night in each others arms just like it used to be when the were younger. Kevin was tomorrows problem and she was going to talk to Mr. Taylor first thing in the morning about a divorce. Something told her that id Kevin ever found out, he would make her regret it.

****And so it begins ………So Amy and Dean spent the night together yay!! Let me know what you think and review and I will post the next chapter tomorrow****


	7. Chapter 7

Amy woke up in Deans arms that next morning and never felt safer. It was the first good nights sleep she has had since he left. She looked at him and couldn't believe this was all real. It felt like a dream to her and she never wanted it to end.

"Good morning" Dean said as he opened his eyes.

"Good Morning. How did you sleep?"

"Great. How about you?"

"Great but I have to get ready for work and so do you."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 5:30 so we better get up." Amy said and sat up but Dean pulled her back down into a kiss. "Dean we better stop before we are late." Amy said and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"My clothes are in the car."

"How did you know I was going to let you stay?"

"I had a good feeling." Amy smiled and walked out the door.

After they were both dresses and ready to go, Dean kissed her once more.

"When will I see you again?" he asked

"I will try to stop the shop after work." She kissed him once more with a little more passion before they headed out the door.

* * *

Amy walked into the office and was smiling ear to ear. Ashley was already at her desk and knew something was up with her.

"Good morning Ashley" Amy said and went over to her desk. Ashley got up and walked over to her with a sad look on her face.

"I just wanted to come over and give my condolences." Ashley said with a sad look on her face.

"For what?"

"You happy today so I'm guessing Kevin was hit by a truck or something."

"Don't be mean Ashley and no Kevin is fine. He stayed in Lawrence last night."

"So you just stayed by yourself all night?" she asked and Amy just got up to get some coffee.

"Amy Carter Baker you little tramp. Who where you with?"

"No one Ashley and as if I would tell you."

"Wait a minute I know who it was. It was Dean wasn't it. You two tangoed didn't you?"

"God Ashley do you have to be so perverted and no we didn't."

"But you were with him right?"

"Maybe I was." Amy said and sat back down at her desk.

"Don't hold out on me girl how was it? Was it awesome? I bet it was so awesome. He looks like he knows how to make a woman scream."

"I didn't sleep with him Ashley. Well I slept with him just not in the way you are talking about."

"But you have had sex with him before haven't you?"

"I am not talking about my past sex life with you."

"Ok fine be that way but you know you are going to tell me sooner or later." Ashley smiled and walked off. Amy just shook her head and Ashley was right. Dean did have a few tricks up his sleeves last time she checked.

"Good morning Ashley, Amy"

"Good Morning Mr. Taylor" they said and Amy got up.

"Mr. Taylor I need to speak with you about something in private."

"Sure come on in." he said and Amy followed him into his office. "Is everything ok?"

"It will be but I need you help with something."

"What is it?" he asked and Amy took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"I want a divorce from Kevin but I know for a fact he wont give me one and I am not sure what to do about it."

"Thank God Amy. I have been waiting for you to finally leave him. I will do what ever I can pro bono."

"Oh no I will pay you."

"No you wont. I will be happy to help you get rid of that guy but I can tell you it may not be easy."

"I didn't think it would but I guess what I want to know is my options?"

"Well you can always file the paper and serve them to him but like you said they may upset him and he may not sign."

"What can I do if he don't sign the papers?"

"You can take him to court and you will have to give your reason for the judge to end the marriage but that's only after you have filed and he fefuses to sign them. "

"So testify against him?"

"Pretty much and he's not going to like that so a restraining order will have to also be filed."

"Wow this is going to be harder than I thought"

"Amy you have so may people around here that care about you and will do anything to get you away from him. Don't you worry but my advise right now if to keep him happy. Don't do anything to tip him off. SO are you going to do this?" he asked and Amy knew that it was now or never.

"I want to do it."

"Alright well give me a week and I will let you know when the papers go out."

"Thank Mr. Taylor" Amy said and opened the door and Ashley was outside listening.

"Hey guys I was just…uh…washing the door." she said and walked off. Amy looked back at Mr. Taylor and smiled before walking back over to her desk. She was just ready to get this all over with and we with Dean.

* * *

It was close to six and Dean was hoping Amy was going to stop by and see him before heading home. He kept looking over at the door and hoping she would walk through.

"Waiting on someone Dean?" James said and walked over to Dean.

"No I just thought I head someone."

"Your waiting on Amy aren't you?"

"What? No, why would I be waiting on her?"

"Well Betty sometimes like to get to the motel early so she can get paper work done and she just happen to see a certain someone coming out of your room this morning." James said and glared at Dean with his eyebrow raised.

"Its not what you think."

"Hey I don't want to know what goes on behind closed doors with you two Dean."

"Nothing happened, she came over and we fell asleep."

"I not saying anything about it Dean. Hell I am happy she was with you but she still is married."

"I know that."

"If Kevin ever found out it could get really bad for her."

"He wont find out and plus Kevin isn't going to do a damn thing to her."

"I hope you are right Dean. Is she going to divorce him?"

"She said she was going to talk to someone today."

"Well good for her. Its about damn time she did." James said and looked up and smiled. "I think you have company." he said and walked off. Dean turned around and saw Amy.

"I told you I would stop by." Amy said and walked over to him.

"I'm glad you did." Dean said and grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the side away from the door.

"Feel like we are kids again doesn't it?" Amy said and Dean leaned in and kissed her. "So I talked to Mr. Taylor today."

"What did he say?"

"He going to get the papers together and let me know when they go out."

"How long until then?"

"About a week. He said to keep him happy until them."

"Well I guess we need to be extras carefully then don't we?" Dean said and kissed her again.

"Dean!" James said and they both jumped.

"Hey uncle James" Amy said and walked over to him. "We were just…uh.."

"Let me guess, CPR lessons again?" he said and she couldn't help but smile. That was her and Dean excuse when they were sneaking around when she was 16.

"Sorry, it wont happen again" she said and looked back at Dean.

"So Dean I forgot to tell you that I am not opening up tomorrow. It me and Betty's 40 year anniversary so we are going to spend some time together so I guess you have the day off.

"Are you sure you don't want me to open up?"

"No don't worry about it and Amy I just talked to Mr. Taylor and he said if you come in to work tomorrow you are fired." he said and walked off. Amy looked at Dean and smiled. They knew they were being set up but they didn't care. They were going to have an entire day together and nothing sounded better.

****So wow….thank you guys for ****reviewing**** that last chapter. So glad you liked it. So Dean and Amy get to spend the day together but she has to go home first. How will she keep Kevin happy?? Please review as always and I will update asap. Thank you guys!!****


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thank you guys so much for reviewing. you are all so awesome!!**

Amy left the garage and headed home. She was still unsure how she was supposed to keep Kevin happy. She has been trying to do that for over two years and nothing seemed to work. Everything she did was never good enough for him.

Amy walked into the house and started to clean. She knew that would be the first thing he would notice. He always told her she was lazy and how the house always looked like shit. She hated doing stuff to please him but she knew that it was for the best and she was willing to do almost anything to get away from him.

She decided to make his favorite things for supper and she made sure that everything would be hot and ready when he got home. As she was finishing up supper, she heard her phone. She picked it up and had one new text and it was from Dean.

**What are you doing**

_Cooking…what are you doing?_

**Sitting in my room wishing you were here. I miss you**

_II miss you and wish I was there too_

**Is he home yet?**

_No but he should be any minute so I better go_

**Call me if you need me Amy. I mean it. If he does anything you better call me**

_I will Dean. don't worry I can handle it. I have been for years now_

**I know that but you have me here now and I love you**

_I love you too Dean and I will call you in the morning when he goes to work_

**What are you wearing**

_Bye Dean_

Amy heard Kevin pull up and quickly deleted the messages. She didn't want to risk him finding them. She was finishing up supper when he walked in and over to her.

"Hey Kevin"

"What's all this?"

"I know how busy you have been and I just want to do something nice for you"

"About damn time you did"

"I know I have been lazy lately and I am sorry. You deserve better from me"

"Glad to see you are finally catching on" he said and snacked her ass as he walked into the living room. "How much longer?"

"Just a few minute" she said and rolled her eyes. Being nice to him made her sick to her stomach but it had to be done.

After supper, as usual Kevin didn't say thank you or anything. Amy cleared the table and washed all the dishes while he sat on the couch watching TV.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Amy as she walked into the room.

"Bring me a beer." he said and she did as he asked or more like told.

"Here you go." said Amy and looked over at the clock. It was 8:30 and she only had an hour until they would be heading to bed and she wouldn't have to do this anymore.

Amy was about to walk out of the room when Kevin stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to finish up some clothes."

"Come here." he said and Amy did as he asked and sat down beside him. "What did you do last night?"

"I just sat here missing you. Maybe that's why I just want to make you happy tonight."

"How much did you miss me."

"More than you will ever know." she was telling the truth because she would never tell him that she didn't miss him at all.

"Why do you come over here closer to me." Kevin said and she did. Amy wasn't sure where this was going and how she was going to get out of this. Kevin jerked her closer to him and it hurt.

"Do you have to be so ruff Kevin?"

"I thought you liked it ruff" he said and kissed her hard. Amy closed her eyes tight and pretended she was kissing Dean. It was hard for her because he was always so gentle with her but she knew she had to try.

"Maybe we should continue this in the bedroom" Kevin said and now she was in trouble. Amy didn't know what to do. She already felt like she was cheating on Dean in a weird way but she didn't want Kevin to get upset.

"Ok" she said and he got up and they walked toward the bedroom. She needed to think of something fast but it was to late. Kevin opened the door and pulled her over to the bed and pushed her down. She pretended to enjoy it as much as she could. Kevin was leavening sloppy kisses all over her and she felt sick again. Then she had an idea. "Oh my God" Amy said and pushed Kevin off of her and she ran into the bathroom and pretended to be vomiting.

"Son of a bitch Amy. Great timing! You lucky I just got some last night or it would be your ass." he said and she heard him slam the bedroom door as he walked out. She just had to stay in there as long as she could. She did have to much long until bed time. She felt a little better hearing him admit to cheating on her. She knew he had been but hearing him say it made her even more sure she wanted him gone.

* * *

The next morning, Amy woke up and made Kevin breakfast before he left to go to work. She had to find someway to make for last night. Kevin walked in and sat down at the table.

"You made breakfast? Since when do you make breakfast? Don't you have to get to work?"

"I asked Mr. Taylor if I could be a few minutes late today. I told him I wanted to spend a little extra time with you."

"I think you are just trying to save your ass."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night Amy. What the hell was wrong with you anyway?"

"I had leftovers for lunch and I guess they didn't sit well. I will make it up to you tonight if you want me too." said Amy and she did something she really didn't want to. She straddled his lap and kissed him hard. "I am sorry about last night Kevin. I wanted you so bad."

"Oh really" he said and pulled closer. "I expect you to be waiting on me when I get home."

"Anything you want Kevin. I just want you to be happy." she said and got off of him. Kevin followed and grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

"Finally" Amy said to herself and watched him pull out of the driveway. She grabbed her phone and call Dean.

"**Hello"**

"Hey its me"

"**I know. I have been waiting for you to call."**

"Kevin just left."

"**I know that too"**

"How do you know?"

"**Because I watched him leave. I am around the corner."**

"Then what's keeping you." Amy said and Dean hung up the phone. She had been waiting for this all night and she was finally going to spend sometime with Dean. What she was going to do once Kevin got home was the last thing on her mind at this point.

Dean pulled up behind the house and Amy met him at the back door. She couldn't believe this was really happening.

"Hey" Amy said as Dean walked up the back steps.

"Hey" he said and they walked in. "Looks like you cooked.

"Yeah are you hungry?"

"Yes but not for food." he said and pulled her into his arms and kissed her and she just melted. "I missed kissing you last night."

"I missed it too Dean."

"So how did it go here?"

"Not to bad I don't guess"

"What do you mean? Did he do something?"

"No Dean he didn't. No physically anyway"

"What do you mean?"

"He was just his normal self. Lets not talk about him now." Amy said and put her arms around his neck.

"What would you like to talk about then?"

"Who said anything about talking?" Amy said and kissed him with so much passion. This was going to be a good day for her.

****I know I suck for stopping so soon. I almost have the next chapter done but I am not sure how far I want to go if you catch my drift ( I say that a lot now for some reason lol) Anyways please review and let me know what you think. I will try to have the next chapter finished tomorrow and posted.****


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you guys for reviewing: ) Chapter is rated M….just so you know!**

Amy wasn't sure why but she felt a little nervous about being alone with Dean all day. She use to get this way when he would sneak over when they were younger.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Dean.

"I don't know. What ever you want to do I guess." said Amy as she started to clean up from breakfast.

"Do you need any help?"

"With what?" Amy wasn't use to being asked that. Kevin never once washed or cleaned anything.

"The dishes but I have to warn you I don't really know what I am doing."

"You don't know how to wash dishes?" Amy said and smiled at Dean.

"We lived off take out so we never had to worry about it."

"I think I can handle it but that's for the offer." Amy said and turned around to the sink. It wasn't long before Dean can up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "What are you doing?"

"Just watching you." Dean said and started to kiss her neck.

"I can get anything done with you doing that Dean."

"That's the plan." He said and continued on his mission. Amy turned around to him but he never let her go.

"So do you want me to show you around?" asked Amy with a smile on her face.

"Why not."

"Alright well everything is still pretty much the way you remember it." she said and they walked through the living room and down the hallway. Dean stopped when they passed the first room.

"I am guessing this room is the love nest."

"I wouldn't call it that but yes this is my room now. When me and Kevin got married mom wanted us to have the bigger room so she moved to the guest room." Amy said as they walked in the room. Dean looked around and saw Kevin stuff in the room and it pissed him off that a jerk like that got to share a room with her. "Are you ok Dean?"

'I'm fine just wondering why he gets to have you."

"He doesn't have me. Not anymore" Amy said and pulled Dean into a kiss.

"He still gets to be with you at night."

"That will all change here very soon and I get to be with you all the time but I have to warn you that you may get tired of seeing me that much."

"I could never get tired of you Amy." Dean said and kissed her again with a little more passion. He backed her up to the wall and moved from he mouth down to her neck.

Slowly Dean knelt before her, exploring her smooth skin with his fingertips, running over her sides and along the curve of her waist, making her arch her body toward his touch. He wound his hands around her hips to caress her ass.

He rained kisses down the front of her body, licking and nibbling at her belly, over her hip and along the inside of her thigh, avoiding her shadowed lips.

Dean trailed his nails over the outside of her thighs and up her calves to tease the back of her knees as his tongue swirled up and down her inner thighs. He grasped her hips as he kissed her lower lips softly, flickering the tip of his tongue lightly over her unfolding slit. His ran his tongue back and forth across the small nub of sensitive flesh until her clit throbbed beneath his mouth. "Oh Dean…" Amy moaned

Then he engulfed it with his mouth, sucking fiercely until Amy cried out her need even more, her fingers digging into his shoulders. Amy tangled her hands into the hair at the nape of his neck, driving against him as his tongue delved into her hot, tight canal. She constricted around him as he penetrated deeper, in and out. Amy felt her climax explode from her, flowing over his lips and tongue.

Dean steadied her, hands gripping her hips as he sucked and lapped her juices insistently while one wave after another broke over her. He pulled her inside out, making her lose herself, shuddering and writhing with the intensity that wouldn't stop until she sagged weakly, her strength crumbling. He stood quickly, holding her to him as she trembled and shook.

Slowly Amy returned from the white depths that had claimed her, aware his erection was quivering and throbbing, trapped between their bodies.

"I think we should take this to another room" Amy said still breathing heavy. Dean picked her up and carried her down the hall to her old bedroom that they had shared many moments like this in. We walked over to the small bed and lay her down and he lay over her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Amy." he asked as he stroked her face with the back of his hand.

"I am sure Dean....I want you so bad." Dean smiled down at her before getting off the bed and removing Amy's skirt as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it to the side.

Dean removed his clothes before climbing back onto the bed and attacking her lips one more.

Dean raised himself up on his hands and gazed down at Amy. He kissed her once more before placing himself at her entrance.

She was so wet, it only took one stroke to completely bury himself. Amy cried out and dug her fingers into his waist. She had forgotten just how good this felt.

Dean began to move slowly at first. Pushing forward and drawing back, he thrust into her again and again. Amy lifted her hips to meet each of his thrusts as she made moaned louder. The little noises she mad urged him to plunge a little faster.

Amy suddenly turned her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut. Dean felt her body clench around him and it sent him on a spiral. 'Dean…oh God!"

"Amy….Shit!" Dean grunted out and he gave two more violent thrusts and gritted his teeth as he came along with her.

Dean collapsed against Amy and they both gasped for air. Lifting himself off of her slightly, his eyes met hers. . She was watching him with satisfaction as she smiled.

"Wow" she breathed out.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" Dean said and kissed her forehead as he withdrew himself and laid beside her. Amy turned on her side and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" asked Amy.

"Yeah it does and I think we were sneaking around then too."

"Things have never just been easy for us have they?"

"No they haven't but at least this time things may work out."

"They will because I know who I belong with and that's you Dean."

"And I am not going anywhere." said Dean and he leaned over and kissed her.

"So what all did you do while you were gone?"

"That is a really long story and I will tell you one day but not today."

"I think I can live with that." Amy said and the phone started to ring ands Dean looked at her.

"Should you answer it?"

"Just hand me the phone and I will see who it it." Dean grabbed the phone off the night stand and handed it to her.

"It's Betty and James's house…Hello?"

"_Hey Amy."_

"Hey Uncle James how are you?"

"_Good, listen me and your aunt are having a anniversary party tonight."_

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?"

"_Its kind of last minute. Are you going to be able to make it?"_

"Yeah of course I will be there. What time?"

"_Around Eight……tell Dean."_

"I will and I will see you guys later."

"_Bye sweetie and you and Dean behave."_

"We will….I love you"

"_Love you too Amy." _

Amy hung up he phone and laid it next to her.

"Going somewhere?"

"Betty and James are having a anniversary party tonight and you're going too."

"Am I now?"

"Well only if you want."

"You know I will be there. I guess you will be going with Kevin?"

"I don't know if he will go or not."

"I kind of hope he doesn't." Dean said and Amy kissed him.

"It doesn't matter if he does or not. I will still only want to be there with you." As Dean kissed her again, the only thing going through Amy's mind was Kevin wasn't going to take this very well at all.

**** So Amy may get out of her little evening with Kevin but how will he take it??? Reviews are loved!!****


	10. Chapter 10

Dean left Amy's house close to six so he wouldn't be there when Kevin got home as much as he wanted to be there to give him a welcome home present. He didn't want to make anything harder on Amy than it had to be.

Amy was in the bedroom getting dress when she heard Kevin pull up in the driveway. She was a little nervous about how he was going to react knowing that they had to be at her aunt and uncles soon. Amy was just ready to get out of there and fast.

"Amy where are you?" Kevin yelled walking in to the house.

"I am in our bedroom." she yelled back and slipped on her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked as he walked into the room.

"My uncle called and they are having an anniversary party tonight."

"Did you tell them we weren't going to be there?"

"No Kevin I didn't. We have to go or at least I am going."

"We had plans Amy."

"Can it wait?" Amy asked.

"I am so sick of you putting your fucking family before me. I am your damn husband!"

"I know that Kevin but I need to go."

"And if I said I wasn't going would you still go with out me?"

"I wouldn't want to but yes I would." Amy said and started walking to the door but Kevin was blocking the door.

"We weren't done here."

"I think we are Kevin. You don't want to go and that's fine. I wont be gone long."

"I don't think you understand me. We had a date remember."

"I said I wont be gone long Kevin why don't you back off." Amy did not mean to say that out loud to him but it still came out and she wished she could take it back. "Kevin I didn't…." Kevin punched her in the face and she fell to the ground.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?! He said kicking her in the side.

"I'm sorry" Amy sobbed out as he kicked her again. Kevin grabbed her by the arm and threw her on the bed. "Please don't do this Kevin."

"Shut up!" Kevin said and slapped her hard. Kevin ripped opened her shirt and as always Amy just closed her eyes and hoped it would be over soon.

"I want to hear you say it!" Kevin said as he had one hand on her throat and the other unbuttoning her jeans.

"I ….l…love you" she sobbed out. Kevin kissed her hard and Amy just laid there letting him do whatever he wanted to so to her like always. She was still his and she couldn't fight him.

* * *

James and Betty looked at the clock and it was getting close to nine. They were out back with all their closet friend and James went to talk to Dean.

"Hey James"

"Hey Dean have you talked to Amy?"

"Not since earlier, why?"

"Well she's not here yet and she is not answering her phone." James said and just them he saw Amy's car and went inside to meet her. Dean waited outside just incase Kevin was with her.

**Inside**

Betty was facing the counter when she heard Amy walk in.

"We were beginning to get worried about you sweetie." she said never turning around.

"Sorry I'm late I just had something's to take care of before I left." Amy said and saw her uncle walked through the door.

"My God!" James said and walked over to her.

"What is it?" asked Betty as she turned around and they saw Amy's face. "Good Lord Amy" she dropped her knife she was cutting tomatoes with and hurried over to her.

"Guys I am fine."

"That's a load of crap Amy and you know it" Betty said and grabbed some frozen peas out of the freezer for Amy's eye.

"Amy this has gone on long enough." James said.

"I know you guys are worried about but we just have to stick this out a little longer"

"I'm sorry Amy but I am not going to sit by and watch him do this to you anymore." James said and Dean walked in the back door and looked at her.

"That son of a bitch!" Dean said and walked by her and toward the front door. Amy jumped up and ran after him.

"Dean wait!" Amy yelled and he turned around.

"This is bullshit Amy!" He yelled and Amy backed away from him.

"I'm sorry." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Amy I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell." Dean said and hugged her and she winced. "What's wrong?"

"Its Nothing Dean."

Dean looked at her one more time and knew that there saw more than just a busted lip and a black eye. He grabbed he hand and took her to the back bedroom.

"Amy what else did he do?" Amy looked at him and lifted up her shirt to revile her bruised ribs.

"Believe me you don't want to see the rest" Amy said and Dean pulled her to him.

"Its going to be ok and by the way you are not going home" Dean kissed her on the head and they walked out and back to the kitchen and saw Mr. Taylor standing with James and Betty.

"Jesus Amy what happened?" asked Mr. Taylor.

"I'm ok."

"No you are not Amy." Betty said.

"Well I have something that should make you feel better." Mr. Taylor said and pulled out a large envelope and handed it to her.

"Is this…."

"your divorce paper. I had them rushed."

"So what do we do now?" asked Amy.

"Now we just have to get him to sign them."

"He's not going to do that."

"Oh we can make him." said Dean.

"But I have to tell you Amy that even if we get him to sign them, he's not going to let you go." said Mr. Taylor.

"What should I do?"

"File charges against him and that will mean that you will have to tell me exactly what happened during the 2 years of being married. Right now with just the assault he is looking at a year in prison but I have a feeling there is more to the story." Amy really wasn't comfortable telling anyone what had really gone on in their two years of marriage but she wanted him to suffer just as he made her.

"Can I just talk to about it in the morning?"

"Sure Amy. Just come in when you get ready."

"Thank you." Amy said.

"Well I got to be heading home but Happy Anniversary you guys and Amy you call me if you need any thing."

"I will" said and Mr. Taylor walked out the door.

"So what do we do now? Asked Betty and James grabbed the papers from Amy.

"I know what we're going to do." James said and looked at Dean. "We're going to get this taken care of tonight. Amy is there anything you need from the house?"

"Just clothes I guess."

"Stay here." said Dean and kissed her. "We wont be gone long."

"Dean please be careful"

"We wont be gone long." said Dean and he and James headed out the door to go pay Kevin a little visit.

****So next chapter should be good. I think everybody is ready for Kevin to get his ass beat. But what else is Amy hiding?? Review please!****


	11. Chapter 11

Dean and James drove over to Amy and Kevin house and Dean wanted nothing more than to kill him but her knew he could do that but he sure as hell could make him think twice before ever looking in Amy's direction again.

"Dean you alright?" Asked James as Dean speed toward the house.

"I'm just fine."

"Look when we get there let me do the talking."

"Fine, you can talk. I have nothing I need to say to him." Dean said and they pulled into the drive way. The both got out of the car and walked up to the door. It wasn't long before Kevin answered.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" he asked and Dean punched him in the face and Kevin hit the ground.

"We just came here to have a little chat with you." Dean said and jerked him up just to punch him again and he fell back on the couch.

"I'm going to beat your fucking ass Winchester."

"I can see that." Dean said and James threw the papers down on the coffee table.

"All we need is your signature and we can go." said James.

"what the hell is that?"

"Divorce papers you son of a bitch!" said Dean.

"You guys are crazy if you think I will ever sign those!" Kevin snapped and got up of the couch. "Amy wont ever leave me."

"Oh really?" asked Dean before he punched him twice. Kevin walked over to Dean and swung at him but missed. Dean hit him once more and Kevin fell again to the floor and Dean kicked him. "How does it feel?" he asked before kicking him again.

"Dean stop." said James before getting down close to Kevin. "you are going to sign these paper right now and you are never coming near my niece again. Do you understand me?"

"I may sign them but I will just turn around and tell the judge you guys made me."

"Something tells me you wont get the chance." Kevin looked up and Dean then over to James.

"I will sign them but this is far from over."

"James why don't you go get some of Amy's thing." said Dean and James walked down the hallway. Dean looked back at Kevin before reaching in his back pocket and pulling out a gun.

"You going to kill me now?" Kevin asked.

"As much as I want too I think I will wait. Now sign the damn paper and we can let you get back to your lovely evening." Kevin walked over to the table and signed while Dean held the gun to his head.

"She'll be back you know."

"We'll see about that." Dean said and James came back into the living room.

"Are we done here?" asked James.

"We are more than done here." Dean said and he grabbed the papers and turned to walk out but stopped and walked back over to Kevin and punched him one last time and one again Kevin fell. "Don't even think about getting up this time." Dean said and walked out the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Amy was sitting with Betty in the kitchen when they heard Dean's car pull back up into the drive way.

"How do you think it went?" asked Amy.

"I have a feeling it went just like they wanted it too." Betty said and the guys walked into the house.

"Did he sign them?" Betty asked James.

"Yep so all we got left to do is file them tomorrow."

"Thank you guys for doing that for me." said Amy.

"You don't have to thank us Amy." James said and kissed her head and she got up and walked into the living room with Dean.

"Are you ok?" she asked him.

"I am fine now." he said and kissed her softly on her swollen lips.

"Are you staying here with me tonight?"

"Only if you want me too."

"Of course I do Dean." Amy said and they headed off to bed. Amy felt like this was the first night of the rest of her life but she still had to talk to Mr. Taylor and she had a feeling Kevin wasn't done yet. She knew this would be a long divorce.

The next morning Amy drove into work and walked inside.

"Hey Ashley" Amy said and Ashley walked over and hugged her.

"Is he dead yet?"

"No but he did sign the papers."

"Did Dean at least kick the shit out of him? I bet he looked so hot." Ashely said and Amy smiled at her.

"He didn't tell me what happened and he's off limits."

"I know I know but a girl can dream cant she?"

"Why not." Amy said and Mr. Taylor walked in. "Excuse me Ashley." Amy said and walked over to him.

"Are you ready to do this Amy?" he asked her.

"As ready as I will ever be but Dean and uncle James got him to sign the papers." Amy said and handed them to him.

"Ashley can you put a rush on these please."

"Absolutely." Ashley said and took the papers and Amy followed James into his office.

"What do we do now?" asked Amy.

"Well that is up to you. Do you want to see him in jail or not?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then you can go down and file charges against him and them we can work on your case."

"Sounds good." Amy said and walked out. This is when the hard part was about to begin for her.

****So I was going to add more to this chapter but I just had to get the part where Kevin finally gets his ass kicked up today. I may have the next part up either today or in the morning. I am working on it as you read this one. Reviews are loved and keeps me motivated. Thanks you guys****


	12. Chapter 12

Amy sat down at her desk and looked up everything she needed to do to file a restraining order again Kevin. Everything looked pretty simple. She just needed to simple tell them that he's a dick who beats her and that should be all she would have to for right now but the only problem was that is would only be temporary.

"Amy can you come in here please?" Mr. Taylor called from his door and Amy got up and walked into his office. "Have a seat Amy." He said and she sat down. She knew what was going on. She was going to have to tell him everything that had went on in their marriage. Even the degrading stuff. "Amy listen, I want to help you in anyway I can but you are going to have to trust me and tell me everything ok?'

Amy looked at him and nodded her head. "Alright where should I begin?"

"I guess just start from when you two got married and go from there." Amy took a deep breath and began. " Well when we got married everything seemed fine. Mom was real sick so I spend most of the time taking care of her. Kevin wasn't around a lot because he was working. When she died is when things started to change. I drove up to Lawrence one day to see him and found out he was cheating on me. I didn't confront him until he got home. That was the first time he hit me. He said I was spying on him. He apologized the next day and I just brushed it off like it never happened. I honestly thought her was sorry but come to find out, he wasn't because he began to do it more and more over anything. If I didn't wash his clothes, if the house was a mess. Any little thing seemed to up set him.

"So he has been hitting you since the beginning?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you leave him?"

"He always told me if I left him he would find me and he would make sure I would regret it and I believed him. Last year is when things really got bad." Amy said and looked down and started to cry and Mr. Taylor came around the desk and sat next to her.

"Amy I know this is hard but just take your time."

"Last year he was up for a promotion at work. It was between him and another guy. One night he brought home his boss I guess to make a good impression. Everything was going fine until his boss started to hit on me when Kevin left the room. I told Kevin I wanted him to leave and Kevin told me I wasn't going to mess this up for him. His boss made him an offer and it was that if he could have he for one night Kevin would get the promotion."

"Good Lord Amy he didn't"

"Part of me thought that Kevin would at least tell him no but he didn't. They both came into the kitchen and that when they told me. I said there was no way I was doing that and I went to grab my key and they stopped me. Kevin hit me across the face and took me to the back and they made me do things." Amy said and sobbed. "They would take turns….."

"Ok Amy you can stop right there."

"Of course he got the promotion but after that he called me a whore and the beating continued."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No because I didn't want anyone to know about it. It was bad enough Kevin has the whole thing on film."

"Wait, does he still have it?"

"Yes why?

"With that Amy I think we would have enough to get this dirt bag locked up for a very long time."

"What will happen?"

"Well we take him to court but that could be a month or so from now but until them we just file a restraining order and you can press charges against him and maybe they can get him until the court date."

"Will someone have to see the tape?"

"Maybe the judge but that should be all. This shouldn't have to go before a jury so don't worry about that."

"Thank you for all your help." Amy said and got up and hugged him.

"Don't you worry about anything Amy. Everything is going to be ok." Mr. Taylor said and they walked out the door and Dean was standing by Amy's desk talking to Ashley.

"Dean what are you doing here?" Amy asked and walked over to them. "I can see Ashley is keeping you company." Amy said and smiled.

"You know it Amy. Have you felt his arms?" Ashley said squeezing Dean's arms.

"I have a few times." said Amy and she winked at Dean.

"Alright well I will leave you two alone." Ashley said and walked back to her desk.

"So Dean why are you here?"

"I just wanted to come check on you."

"I am fine Dean. I was about to go down to the police station actually."

"What for?"

"Restraining order."

"Well come on I will take you." Dean said and Amy grabbed her purse and they headed out the door.

* * *

After Amy and Dean left the police station, Dean took Amy back to work and headed back to the garage. Amy was about to walk in the office building when she heard someone.

"Hey Amy." Amy turned around and saw Kevin standing there.

"What….what are you doing here Kevin?"

"Cant a man come and see his wife at work?" he said walking over to her and she backed up.

"Kevin I think you should go."

"Is this about last night? You know I didn't t just like I know you didn't file for divorce. It was your uncle and Dean who made that shit up."

"No it was me Kevin. I am tried of living this way."

"Amy you are over reacting. Let' just go home and talk about this." Kevin said and grabbed her arm but Amy jerked it away.

"I am not going anywhere with you."

"Amy don't make a scene now come on." He said and grabbed her again this time harder.

"Kevin let me go." Amy said but Kevin started to pull her toward the car.

"Hey! I believe she said let he go." Kevin turned around and saw Dean standing behind them.

"This is none of your business Winchester. This is between me and MY wife!"

"She is not yours anymore."

"Well I say she is and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Oh no? Maybe I can't right now…..but they can." Dean said and two police officers walked up to Kevin and Amy. Amy walked over to Dean as they watched them arrest Kevin and take him away.

"Amy, are you ok?"

"I am fine Dean. How did you know to come back?"

"I didn't. You forgot your jacket." He said and she wrapped her arms around him and thanked God he came back. "You're safe now Amy."

"Can you just take me home Dean?"

"Sure." He said and they walked over to his car. Amy just wanted this nightmare to be over and move on with her life. A life with Dean.

**A/N: So Kevin is in jail for now…yay!! I cant believe I am only 16 reviews from 100. I am so excited. Sorry it has taken me a while to update. I have been working on a story with Addicted to Ackles and we are really having fun writing it. It you haven't read it yet you really should. It is not your typical rabbit hole story. Alright so please review that chapter and help me get closer to my goal of 100. Thank you guys for being so awesome.**


	13. Chapter 13

After Kevin was arrested, Dean took Amy home. She was still a little shaken up after what had happened. They walked in and Amy looked around the house and hated what she saw. Dean could see pain in her eyes, "Amy are you ok?"

Amy turned and looked at him with a small smile, "I will be." She walked over to a closet and pulled out a large box. Amy walked over to the mantel and push all the pictures into the box. Dean just stood back and watch. He wanted her to deal with what was going on her own way.

Once the box was full of picture of Kevin and everything that was his in the living room, she dropped the box on the floor and walked back to the bedroom. Dean looked down at the box and followed her. He walked into bedroom and saw clothes being thrown from the closet, "Amy are you sure you want to do this now?"

Amy walked out of the closet and her mascara was running down her face, "I want it gone Dean. I don't want to see anything that reminds me of him. I just want..." Amy covered her face and Dean walked over to her. He pulled her close and she hugged him tight.

"Shhh...its going to be ok. I want let anything happen to you."

"I know. I just want it to be over."

"It will be soon. You just need to calm down. Why don't you let me finish this. Go take you take a hot bath." Amy let go of Dean and smiled up at him. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No...you said everything right." She kissed him softly on the lips and walked out of the room.

Dean looked at all the clothes on the floor and ran his hand down his face, "This should be fun." He picked up all the clothes that were Kevin's and put them in the box Amy had started getting together. When he was done, he put it out into the garage and went back inside to wait on Amy.

When Amy got out of the tub, She looked at herself in the mirror. The bruises were finally starting to fade away just as her memories of Kevin soon would. She slipped on her bath robe and walked into the living room and saw Dean sitting on the couch, "Hey"

Dean turned around and smiled at her, "How was your bath?"

"Very relaxing." she said and walked over to him, "But it was missing something."

"Oh really? And what was that?"

"You" she said and kissed him softly on the lips, "Maybe you need one now." she kissed him again but this time it was deeper and it was all Dean could do to stay calm.

"You have no idea what you do to me."

"I think I do." she smiled and stepped back and slowly opened her robe, "So what do you say about that shower?"

Dean looked her up and down as he bit on his bottom lip, "Oh God I really want to but your uncle called and he…" Amy moved closer to him and pressed her body against him, " Oh good God Amy."

"My uncle called and what?"

"He…um…man this is hard" he said and she raised her eyebrow.

"Well not that…I mean that too but I meant that its going to be hard to leave but James has something he needs me to day so…"

"Its ok Dean. I can wait." she said and closed her robe.

"Oh don't….don't do that."

"You better get going. You don't want to keep James waiting." she said and kissed him on the lips.

"What are you going to do while I'm going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Amy said and walked back to the bedroom but not before looking over her shoulder one least time.

"That's just mean Amy." Dean said and grabbed his keys. He was going to hurry and do what James needed him to do so he could get back.

Amy was lying on her bed waiting for Dean to get back. She hadn't been this happy in a very long time and couldn't wait until she could finally be his forever. That is if he wanted her. Amy hoped that he did but Kevin's voice was always in her head, telling her no one would ever want her. She rolled over and looked at the clock and it was almost 5. She heard a car pull up and the door close and it brought a smile to her face.

Amy continued to lye on the bed and waited for Dean to walk in and take her but she wasn't going to make it easy. She rolled onto her side and was facing away from the door. She could hear the foot steps coming down the hallway and the squeaking of the bedroom door opening and her heart started to beat faster. He was home sooner than she expected but she was glad before she felt as if she had been waiting on him for years.

Amy felt the bed dip down and felt a hand on her waist, "Someone couldn't wait to get home could they?"

"Baby you have no idea." Amy's eyes snapped open as chills went up her spine. She rolled over and saw the face she wanted so badly to forget,

"K…Kevin. What….how?"

"Let me guess, wondering what I am doing here?" he said and Amy tried to get up but he just pulled her back down. "Sometimes it pays to have rich parents." Amy jerked away and headed for the door but Kevin stopped her and slammed the door shut. "Amy you don't have to be afraid of me. I am not mad you turned me in."

"Kevin you need to go before…."

"Before what Amy? Before you call the cops or before you call your fucking boyfriend?" He began to walk toward her but she backed up. "I'm sorry for everything I have done to you Amy. You know I love you."

"Fine but I don't love you." Kevin grabbed her wrist and jerk her toward him, "Tell you will learn. Pack you shit we're leaving."

"I am not going anywhere with you!" she said and Kevin slapped her.

"Let me make this clear, either you come with me now or when lover boy gets back I put a bullet in his head. So what's it going to be Amy?"

Amy looked at Kevin and as much as she didn't want to go with him, she couldn't let him hurt Dean. "Fine….just leave him alone….please."

"You have my word, I wont touch him but I am giving you five minute." Amy went into the closet and began to change her clothes. She could fell Kevin's eyes on her, "Oh baby I cant wait to get you out of here and alone. I am going to tear you up." She just closed her eyes and tried to stay as calm as she could.

When she was done packing, she handed Kevin her bag and we walked out of the bedroom. Amy grabbed the pen from her pocket and began to write on the wall as fast as she could.

**Kevin got out, He has a gun and I am with him but don't know where we are going, I love you Dean**

"Amy! Came on!" Amy dropped the pen on the floor and walked out the door. She was scared but knew she had to protect Dean for once and she knew he would try and find a way to save her, she hoped.

**** Can Dean save and finally end this all. We shall find out. Please review : ) I am 5 away from 100 yay so please help me get there. Thank you guys so much.****


	14. Chapter 14

**Dean**

When Dean got back to the house and walked inside, he knew something was wrong, "Amy?" he called out and when he didn't get an answer he searched the house up and down, "Amy!" Dean checked every room and didn't see her but he saw that the bedroom was a mess, "Oh God" he said as he looked around.

He grabbed his phone and was about to call James when something got his eye. It was the writing on the wall, "Son of a bitch!" he yelled as he punched the wall causing his knuckles to bleed. Dean dialed James and e was so livid his hands were shaking. He wasn't sure at the point if Amy was even still alive. Either way as soon as he found Kevin, he was dead.

**Kevin and Amy**

Amy sat in the passenger seat still shaking as Kevin reached over and touched her leg, "Don't worry Baby. I am not mad at you anymore. We are going to start over in a new place and we are going to be happy again. You'll love it." He said and Amy looked over at him and said nothing. She feared for her life at this point and was sure that no matter what she said would be the wrong thing. She just hoped that Dean would come looking for her.

They stopped at a motel and walked inside together. Amy had a busted lip and a black eye and the clerk looked at her as they walked in, "Can I help you two?" he asked

Kevin grabbed Amy by her hand, "We just need to get a room for the night. My wife was in an accident and she just need to rest."

Amy just smiled as Kevin squeezed her hand tightly and she knew it was a warning to keep her mouth shut.

"You two are in luck. The place is pretty much empty tonight so it should be nice and quiet for you guys." He said and grabbed a key.

"We appreciate it." Kevin said paid the man. He grabbed the key and pulled Amy from the room.

As soon as they were gone, the clerk picked up the phone, "Hey this is Paul from the Bay View Inn, I think you need to get over here." He said and hung up the phone. Little did Kevin know that James and everyone else in town had called and notified every police station and motel in a two hundred mile radius and Dean wasn't far behind them.

Once in the room, Amy walked over to the sink and washed her face. Kevin walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "Think of this as a second honeymoon for us. We can relive the good ole days." Be began kissing her neck, "You know you still love me. Yuo love it when I take control."

Amy tried to hold back the tears but one fell down her cheek. She felt as if all this was her fault for some reason. Maybe she was a bad person in someway. Kevin was still kissing her but her body was numb all over. Maybe because for years she had learned to block everything he did to her out of her mind.

Kevin turned her around to face him and cupped her face, "What is wrong with you? Don't you trust me Amy?

"Should I trust you Kevin?" Amy whispered out and avoided looking at him.

He grabbed her under her chin and made her look at him, "Yes….After all I am your husband. If we don't have trust then what the hell do we have?"

Amy looked at him and knew she was dead either way. If she pretended with him then she was dead inside and is she talked back or tried to leave then she was dead. Right now option two was looking good, "We don't have anything Kevin. You want to know why? Because I don't love you. I never loved you!" she spat out.

"You'll learn. After all who else will want you huh? Dean... but then again he left you once and he will do it again. He never wanted you." He said and pushed her away causing her to hit the wall, "If you think I am letting you go then you're one crazy bitch." He said and grabbed a bottle of liquor from the bad, "I tried Amy but you make it so damn hard to be nice to you. I have given you everything you every needed."

"Bullshit Kevin! You don't know the first thing about what I need and you never did but you know what, who gives a shit anymore. Kill me or do what ever you have to me but just know that I never loved you and I never will." She snapped back. Maybe she wanted to die. It was better than lying down and letting him touch her just as she had done for year. She has had enough and it ended tonight.

Kevin looked at her and tossed the bottle on the bed, "You know what, I don't need you to love me. Hell I can live with that but you are still my wife so you are 100 percent mine and there is nothing you can do about it. I am stronger that you, smarter than you and all around better than you. If you want to go tell someone how bad I am to you the go ahead. Who is going to believe a slutty tramp like you? Huh?" he grabbed her by the arms and pushed her into the wall and she screamed in pain, "Not so tough now are you?" he said and the looked over and saw the gun sticking out of the bag. Amy looked back at him and knew she had to get to it somehow.

"You know what Kevin, I don't need anyone to believe me but at the end of the day, we both know who is lacking in certain areas. Maybe that's why you feel the need to hit me all the time. It's the only way you can prove you're a man isn't it?" She said

"You fucking bitch!" Just as Kevin raised his hand, the door burst open.

"Hey! Get the fuck away from her!" Dean yelled and Amy smiled at him.

"You have got to be kidding me with this shit!" Kevin said as he looked over at Dean, "Can't you take a fucking hint? She is with me now."

"Well tell it to the judge you son of a bitch!"

Kevin looked back and Amy and pushed her onto the ground. He walked over to Dean and swung at him but missed. The both began to roll around on the ground punching each other as Amy watched. She finally managed to crawl around them and over to the bed just as Kevin pulled a knife from his jeans and tried to stab Dean.

Amy reached up and grabbed the gun and pointed it, "Hey!" she yelled and they both looked over at her. Kevin didn't move, "Get off him."

"You wont shoot me." He said still straddling Dean, "Why don't you put the fucking gun down. We both know you don't have what it takes."

Amy looked down at Dean for a second and she knew that this was the only way to end it all for good, "I'll see you in hell you fucking piece of shit" she seethed out and pulled the trigger over and over again until all the bullets were gone.

Her eyes were closed and her hands were shaking as she felt someone softly grab the gun, "Give me the gun Amy." Dean said as she opened her eye.

She let go of the gun and Dean pulled her into his arm, "It's over Amy." Dean looked down to the floor and knew they were going to need some help to get her out of this one.

**One Month Later**

Amy was sitting in the court room waiting on the jury to come back in. Her knees were shaking. She wasn't sure what the verdict would be but she was ready for anything. Either way Kevin was out of her life.

She saw the doors open and the jury walk in, "Will the defendant please rise." The judge said and Amy stood up. This was it. Either the beginning or end of her life. All she could think was not matter what the outcome is, she would do it again in a heartbeat. Her only regret is not doing it sooner.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have….We find the defendant, Amy Carter Baker…..Not guilty for the murder of Kevin Baker.

Amy closer her eyes and smiled. It was over, "Amy…you are free to go." The judge said and Amy turned around and smiled at Dean. There is no telling where she would be right now if it wasn't for him. Either dead or in jail.

Everyone from the town was there to back her up and all was willing to do whatever it took to see that she got off free and clear. They all knew Kevin got what he deserved in the end. How Kevin managed to shoot himself with his own gun nine times was still a mystery but that was the story and they are all sticking to it. After all, Amy did have one hell of a lawyer.

Amy walked outside with her lawyer and turned to him, "How can I ever thank you Sam?"

"Just keep my brother out of trouble and don't shoot anyone else. Next time I come down here I would like for it to be for a bbq or something." He said with a smile as Dean walked over to them.

"Ready to go home?" Dean asked her and for the first time in a long time she was more than ready.

Amy nodded and Dean took her hand and they headed to the parking lot. This was the official first day of the rest of their lives and they would have it any other way.

**** So final chapter : ( Also I had to bring Sam in as the lawyer. Couldnt leave him out now could we :)I want to thank every one of you guys who reviewed and read this story. I am so glad you all liked it. Sorry it took so long to finish it but I have been side tracked lol…anyways reviews as always…Take Care!****


End file.
